


you cast a spell on me

by bugitonight (pikasoos)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight
Summary: Somewhere down the line, Seongwoo realizes that what he wants with Minhyun is something beyond ‘light and breezy’. Aka snippets of Seongwoo waxing poetics and having feelings over Minhyun while fighting crime.





	you cast a spell on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Wanted’s _Glad You Came_. Also, I know next to none about law enforcement. I just watch a lot of Brooklyn 99. And yes, I was inspired by that scene in season 1 where Jake and Amy go on a stakeout along with a DC animated show called Young Justice. Both are available on Netflix and yes, I love YJ with a passion cries.
> 
> Used Prompt #51 - Magic buddy cop duo onghwang, like a mix of B99 and MIB but with fairies and wolves and witches
> 
> To whoever requested this, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Thank you to C for being my cheerleader as I struggled to write and type this up. I would also like to give a big thank you to the mods for organizing this event and I'm sorry it's a bit late mdfjlkdj

1.

 

If you had asked Ong Seongwoo five years ago where he would be now, never would he have imagined he’d be pressed against the wall of a dirty alleyway, his tongue in his partner’s throat.

Granted, this isn’t really new considering how often he and Hwang Minhyun make out (and more), but they’re on duty and they’re supposed to be hunting down their perps.

Minhyun pulls away, eyes bright as he licks his lips. “I think we’ve thrown them off.”

“Here I thought you just wanted to kiss me.” Seongwoo grins, his tone teasing.

“Keep it in your pants, Ong.”

“Stop pushing me up against hard surfaces then. I’m starting to think you get off on having me pressed against them.”

Minhyun opens his mouth to retort before closing it  immediately, pulling Seongwoo aside. One of their informants at the station had given them a lead on where the stolen Ming Dynasty dragon eggs related to their case were being transported, and their chase had led them to _Swings_  nightclub.

It’s been four hours, and while Seongwoo is the type to not rest until justice is served, he also really wants to cuddle with Minhyun on one of their couches while watching a movie. He’d even agree to watch Transformers again--

“Are you spacing out?” Minhyun asks incredulously and whoops, he’s been caught.

“Me? No.”

“Seongwoo, please.”

“Fine, maybe a little—wait, I see our guy.” Their target—a tall, lanky man by the name of Yoon Heeseok—exits the club, the telltale glint of the dragon eggs peeking from the messenger bag strapped to his body. They stay silent as he shifts into his wolf form, waiting for him to leave before Minhyun changes as well, transforming into a large golden eagle. Seongwoo climbs onto his back, holding on tightly when the eagle takes flight.

They follow Heeseok to the warehouse their informant had described, seeking refuge on the rooftop of the adjacent building. The landing is smooth, but Seongwoo still feels his knees shake because flying without seatbelts is still terrifying.

“You okay?” Minhyun asks, already back in his human form.

“Yeah.” Their target approaches the car parked in front of the warehouse, the black wolf slowly standing on its hind legs before shifting back into human form. He hands the bag to another man, this time with markings on the side of his neck and arms.

“From Donghan’s description, that looks like Son Hyunwoo.” Minhyun notes, squinting a little. “Atlantean mother, which explains the gills and the fins. Father was human, but he’s been out of the picture for years.”

“We’ll have to contact Kim Seungri then. Atlanteans are outside our jurisdiction unless their precinct is involved with the case.” Seongwoo sighs. Criminals are smarter these days, especially those of the magic kind because they know the law is full of enough holes to swing in their favor.

Seongwoo quickly schools his expression into a more irate one, taking care not to make any noise as they head down the stairs and slip out the back entrance. It’s time to put on a show.

“Look, I said I was sorry, okay?” Seongwoo starts to yell, making sure Yoon and Son are able to hear every word.

“Sorry’s not going to make up for this.” Minhyun fires back. “How much of an idiot can you be to forget the restaurant where we had our first date—”

Their targets exchange similar looks of confusion before they manage to get a hold of themselves. “Excuse me, this is a no trespassing—”

“I’m an idiot?” Seongwoo cuts them off, stomping his foot and pulling out a velvet box from his pocket. “This idiot was planning on proposing tonight!” Minhyun pretends to gasp, and wow, his acting really has gotten better with Seongwoo’s help. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if all you do is nag about my lack of cleaning habits.”

“Damn it, you can’t just propose when I’m mad at you!”

Their targets are caught off-guard with the sudden drama, and it’s the opening Seongwoo needs to pull out his gun, pointing it right at them. “MCP, freeze! You have the right to remain silent.”

Heeseok promptly morphs into his wolf form and runs in the opposite direction, with Minhyun in hot pursuit.

Hyunwoo takes advantage of the short distraction to summon a blast of water, manipulating the water into the form of a blade and aiming it towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo manages to jump out of the way in time, lunging forward in an attempt to land a hit.

Hyunwoo deflects the attack, only to grunt when Seongwoo’s arm winds around his neck, locking one cuff around his wrist. The water spills onto the ground, Hyunwoo hissing when the other cuff is locked around his bare wrist. The cuffs function to dampen magical abilities, a breakthrough from MCP’s technology department.

The cuffs are definitely helping, especially for humans like Seongwoo whose only magical abilities are limited to healing any injuries he or others have sustained.

Minhyun returns just as Seongwoo’s finished calling for their getaway car, with Yoon Heeseok sporting similar cuffs around his wrists. There’s a long scratch on Minhyun’s arm, along with some blood on the sleeve, but he pulls it down to cover the wound before Seongwoo can get a closer look.

“Do you need me to…?”

“It’s fine.” Minhyun smiles a little, their getaway car arriving a minute later. Jaehwan steps out of the car, rolling his eyes at them.

“One of these days you’ll be flying to the precinct in eagle form with your perps dangling off your talons,” He says grumpily, looking vaguely threatening while brandishing his wand and just about ready to stab any of them with it. “What if I had been far away from your location?”

“You were parked two blocks away from the warehouse. Right across a deli, holding a pack of cold cuts.” Seongwoo deadpans, motioning for Minhyun to come closer. “We passed by you.”

While Jaehwan sputters about the need for good salami and forces the two targets into the car, Seongwoo pulls up Minhyun’s sleeve. The cut most likely came from Heeseok’s claws. It isn’t too deep, but Seongwoo places his hand over the cut, a faint yellow glow emitting from his palm until the scar disappears. He doesn’t let go, not yet, checking Minhyun for any more scratches.

“Detective Ong,” Minhyun pipes up, and Seongwoo should really stop getting distracted.

“Yes?”

“I’m fine, I swear—”

“Enough with the foreplay, lovebirds.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Get in the car. Detective Hwang, you take the backseat so you can change into a bear in case they try anything funny.”

“We’re not lovebirds,” Seongwoo says, and Jaehwan snorts at that before getting in the car himself, Minhyun following suit.

They catch bad guys all the time, have been in dangerous situations more than once. It’s normal to check if your partner’s alright and hold their hand.

Totally normal.

 

 

-

 

 

 

2.

 

Seongwoo isn’t sure when this thing between him and Minhyun started.

Scratch that, he knows exactly when it started, even if he had been slightly tipsy before the actual event. It had involved too much alcohol, the magical kind that had the potential to knock you out cold. He doesn’t know how Daniel manages to drink five glasses and remain upright.

He had stumbled into the restroom after drink number two, startling Detective Hwang who had lost a bet with Detective Kang and had also downed more than one glass. For liquid courage, Detective Hwang had said. For what, Seongwoo had no clue.

Seongwoo doesn’t remember who kissed who first, only the softness of lips upon his, and Detective Hwang. Minhyun has really nice lips. He’s just attractive in general, and that’s high praise coming from Seongwoo.

The morning after was even better, and somewhere along the line, they became more than co-workers and the occasional convenient fuck.

They had become friends, and friends cared for each other’s well-being, right?

“The way you’ve been acting with Minhyun hyung recently isn’t exactly friendly, hyung.” Daniel is amused as Seongwoo recounts the latest of his Hwang Minhyun-related episodes. It’s always funny, but right now what he needs is an opinion on this suit. “How about this one?”

“Ten out of ten.” Seongwoo pretends to sob, clutching at his heart. “I can’t believe this. My boy’s all grown up and getting married. No longer coughing up furballs and whatnot.”

“That was one time!” Daniel protests, pouting. “And it was during our university days.”

“University Daniel was wild, remember when you drank Jaehwan’s potion assignment and turned into a kitten?” Seongwoo sobers up when Daniel’s first statement finally sinks in, staring at him. “Wait, how do you think I act around him?””

“Like a very worried boyfriend,” Daniel laughs when Seongwoo sputters at that, trying to come up with something to possibly refute that. “It’s cute though. Also, it’s hilarious since you didn’t like him when you first met.”

“He swept up my coupons to that diner we used to go to during college! Without checking what they were! They ended up in the trash— Who even cleans up the messes on their desks on their first day of work?”

“Minhyun hyung,” Daniel replies, clapping Seongwoo on the shoulder. “And now here you both are—kicking ass, solving cases, going on dates and being gross boyfriends. True character development.”

“We don’t go on dates. Also, we’re not being ‘ _gross boyfriends_ ’, as you put it.”

“You go to various restaurants with your shared coupons to eat together at least once a week. You still watch the Transformers movie with him even if I know it sometimes drives you crazy since you can now recite the movie line by line. Also, you let him be the big spoon when you cuddle after sex, even if you don’t like being the little spoon. By the way, that last thing was a little too much information for me so I don’t need to know any further.”

Sometimes Seongwoo regrets telling Daniel a lot of things since they all seem to be perfect blackmail material. This is definitely one of them.

“What I’m saying is,” Daniel continues patiently. “I know you’re really dense and you’re not that into commitment, but if you don’t think that you’re dating Minhyun hyung or wouldn’t like to, it’s best to set some boundaries now to avoid any problems in the future.”

 

 

-

 

 

3.

 

So yes, Seongwoo knows that what he’s having with Minhyun is supposed to be casual. Light and breezy. They’re just friends who spend a lot of time together in each other’s apartments. His apartment is closer to Minhyun’s favorite restaurant, the one that serves good _jokbal_ , and Minhyun has too many coupons to spend alone. 

That and they occasionally have sex because being cops doesn’t leave much time for dating, especially in the magical community. Seongwoo doesn’t know how he’ll ever explain to his potential date that he hardly gets sick and that his broken bones heal in the span of a few hours.

“Ugh,” He puts his head in his hands. Thinking about this is giving him a headache.

“Seongwoo hyung, the longer you put off your paperwork, the closer Jisung hyung is to strangling you,” Woojin pipes up, but it does nothing to deter Seongwoo from doing, well, nothing.

He groans, laying his head down on the scattered case files on his desk.  He likes being a cop and busting bad guys, but paperwork is one of the necessary evils he must face.“Why did I do this to myself?”

“Why did you become a cop, or why did you leave your paperwork until the last minute?” Jihoon teases when he passes by with his own box of filed reports.

“Both.” Seongwoo’s voice is muffled, though he does resurface at the sound of the elevator door opening. It’s Minhyun, back from the snack run he had gone on for the rest of the squad while Seongwoo was lamenting over his life choices.

Damn it, he should have texted Minhyun to buy him some of those fish crackers near the bakery.

“What did I miss?” Minhyun starts handing out everyone’s preferred snacks, placing two packs of fish crackers on top of Seongwoo’s desk. Bless.

“Nothing much, just Seongwoo hyung trying to suffocate himself with his paperwork.”

He should really consider putting half-eaten chicken drumsticks on Jihoon’s desk just to mess with him.

Wait, that’s a bad idea. He still wants to live.

“Well, as long as he finishes by six.” Minhyun chuckles once he sees that Seongwoo has gone back to faceplanting on his paperwork. “There’s a two for one deal at the ramen restaurant near his apartment.”

“Wait, that’s tonight?”

Minhyun hums in agreement, expression concerned as he looks at Seongwoo’s desk. “Do you still want to go? There’s always next week.”

“No,” Seongwoo says hastily, sitting upright once more and reaching for a folder. “I just need to finish this before they really pile up. We can still go later.”

“If you’re sure,” Minhyun trails off, but he’s interrupted from saying anything else when he and Jisung are called into Captain Kwon’s office to give updates on the Ming dragon egg case .

Seongwoo labels the evidence carefully, checking the case file for any grammatical errors before he can no longer ignore his juniors’ knowing grins. “What, demons?”

“Last time I checked, Jihoon is the only demon on the squad.” Woojin points out. “You, hyung? You're just whipped.”

“Whipped? For Hwang Minhyun?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon deadpans. “Shapeshifter, about a hundred and eighty centimeters, intense stare, dreamy eyes, team dad, etcetera. Ring a bell?”

“I'm not whipped.” It's automatic, a habit when he says it. “We're just really close.”

Jihoon already looks like he wants to dropkick him. “Okay, tell him you can't make it later so he has to find another food buddy. Friends sometimes can’t make it to hangouts, right?”

“I can't do that—”

“Sure you can.” Jihoon smiles sweetly. “Hey hyung, what did the captain say?”

Seongwoo spins his chair around and yes, that is indeed Minhyun coming out of Captain Kwon’s office.

“She’s glad we managed to locate some of the dragon eggs, but says to continue being on our toes. We still need to know who Yoon and Son’s employer is… Also, Jihoon, the report on the Jung fraud case is due today. Captain wants some updates from you as well.”

“On it,” Jihoon sits down at his desk, smiling slyly at Seongwoo. “By the way, Seongwoo has something to tell you about later.”

Minhyun looks at his deskmate, eyebrow raised. “Is everything okay?”

Seongwoo opens his mouth to speak, trying to form the words _‘Rain check on ramen later?’_ , but what actually comes out of his mouth is, “Did you bring the coupons for later?”

He tries not to look at Jihoon, or Woojin, who is currently at the desk behind Minhyun and facepalming at this turn of events. Blissfully oblivious, Minhyun responds with a laugh and a “Yes,” before booting up his own computer.

“Great.” Seongwoo smiles a little before his phone lights up with a notification.

 

**jeojang boy (2)**

_jeojang boy: you are a sad, whipped man_

_ongthecontrary: he brought his coupons_ — _i can’t bring_

_him down when we’re already anticipating discounted ramen_

_jeojang boy: sure, hyung. whatever helps you sleep at night._

 

(They end up not going for ramen, but they manage to get some takeout instead, bringing their food back to the precinct because there’s been an update to the Ming dragon egg case. As the lead detectives on the case, they both needed to look at the new leads while the others handled their own assigned cases. 

“On the bright side, you can make more progress on your paperwork,” Minhyun jokes, eyes scanning the folder of surveillance pictures Jinyoung had provided.

“And let you look at all the updates alone? No way.” Seongwoo scoffs, taking a bite of his kimbap roll and placing it on top of the table,reaching for another folder. “There has to be more to this. Yoon and Son have records, but those are mostly for disorderly conduct and petty theft. Why would they make the jump to a theft of this scale?”

“It is strange,” Minhyun agrees. “Considering their skills when they tried to run, it seems too easy.”

They remain silent for the next few minutes, ignoring the noise around the precinct as they read through the files Donghan had faxed over. They’re usually quiet when they work, but Seongwoo feels like he has to say something, anything.

It's Minhyun who speaks first, surprisingly. “So, what were you talking about with Jihoon and Woojin earlier today?”

Seongwoo groans, turning his chair to face his partner. “Of all the questions—”

“I'm curious! Besides, you seemed pretty odd before and after I came out of Captain Kwon’s office. But then again… You're always odd.”

“Hey!”

Minhyun giggles at that, wheeling his chair away so that he's out of reach and accidentally bumping into Nayoung’s chair. He apologizes but she mostly looks amused at their antics, going to back to her computer soon after.

“Anyway,” Seongwoo continues once Minhyun has wheeled his chair back next to him. “Detectives 2Park were just telling me about how we're often out together.”

“Do they think we're dating too?” Minhyun props his head on his elbow, curious.

“I'm pretty sure half the precinct thinks you're on the road to engagement.” A voice calls out, and it's Nayoung, still typing on her computer. “Remember the first time the intern met Seongwoo after his undercover mission?”

“We don't talk about that,” Minhyun says loudly, his ears turning slightly red at the mention of Seonho.

“You two spend a lot of time together outside the precinct, and you're partners too. It's natural for something to develop.”

“Nothing is developing,” They both say in unison, with Seongwoo moving his chair a little. Minhyun’s ears have gotten even redder, if possible.

“Suit yourselves, boys.” Nayoung shrugs. “Just don't let anything serious develop for like another two months, Kyulkyung has some serious won riding on this.”

“Wait, what—” “Why would any of you bet on us—”)

 

 

-

 

 

4.

 

The break they need for the Ming case comes a month later, when they catch another associate stealing the rest of the eggs. It’s supposed to be good news, but what sticks with Seongwoo is the undercover mission that comes with it, especially when they find out that their guy is a shapeshifter.

“Seongwoo, I’m going undercover, not moving away.” Minhyun’s tone is patient, folding some of his clothes as Seongwoo frets in his living room. “I’m the only shapeshifter on the squad, and we know that their employer will check if Jang Moonbok can transform on the fly like usual.”

“We don’t know how long this mission will last,” Seongwoo points out, wringing his hands in worry. “Also, what if Jihoon leaves crumbs on your desk?”

Minhyun rolls his eyes because for such a great detective, his partner can be ridiculous at times. “Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you.”

“I give you good sex and my share of discount coupons.” Seongwoo grins, wiggling his eyebrows and yelping when Minhyun throws a pillow at his face. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that, I’ll maybe, slightly, kind of, miss your company while you’re away. It sucks to watch Transformers and not hear your weird Optimus Prime impression from my right.”

“It’s not _that_ weird…”

“Okay, it isn’t, but the fact that you used it during forepl—”

“Stop.” Minhyun groans, whacking Seongwoo’s face with a pillow again. “Before I smother your face with this.”

“Make me.”

Seongwoo doesn’t need to tell him twice, with Minhyun pouncing on him on the couch and squishing him a little. He doesn’t mind, not at all.

He’ll miss it.

He’ll miss _him._

 

( **jeojang boy (2)**

_ongthecontrary: fuck_

_ongthecontrary: help_

_ongthecontrary: i need_

_ongthecontrary: someone to yell at_

_jeojang boy: i don’t volunteer_

_ongthecontrary: i like him and i’m having a crisis at 3am_

_ongthecontrary: i don’t wanna just take him to bed, i_

_wanna take him on dates and maybe feed him to the best of_

_my average cooking abilities_

_jeojang boy: you make a good seasoned spinach_

_jeojang boy: if that helps_

_jeojang boy: you’re also the definition of panicked gay_

_jeojang boy: but i support this 3am revelation_

_jeojang boy: also isn’t minhyun hyung leaving for his undercover mission tomorrow??_

  _ongthecontrary: … maybe_

_jeojang boy: have you at least told him any of this_

_ongthecontrary: …_

_jeojang boy: hyung_

_jeojang boy: i can’t believe this_

_jeojang boy: you’re a mess of feelings_

_jeojang boy: tell him, you coward_

_jeojang boy: hyung????_

_jeojang boy: SEONGWOO HYUNG!!!_ )

 

 

-

 

 

5.

 

(“Fuck,” Seongwoo swears under his breath when he sees the gun on the ground, a department-issued Smith and Wesson that’s loaded with bullets. There’s a comm device next to it, already in pieces from being stepped on.

“Detective,” Jisung scolds half-heartedly, knuckles white as he tries to trace Minhyun’s signal from his phone since the comm device is now useless. “I’m tracking his location—I need you to stay put—”

“I might lose them if I stay put,” Seongwoo says through gritted teeth, sprinting through the tunnel in an effort to chase Minhyun and his captors. “We can’t afford that!”

“You’re outnumbered, you idiot!” Jisung yells in exasperation, fingers flying over the keyboard. “Yah, Ong Seongwoo! I swear to god I don’t know how Minhyun puts up with you!”)

 

Minhyun purses his lips when he listens to Jaehwan’s dramatic retelling and Jisung’s shrieking via phone, eyes drilling into Seongwoo’s own. “You’re right, that was—ridiculous— you could have gotten killed if Jaehwan and Daniel hadn’t arrived in time.”

“But I didn’t.” Seongwoo sulks, taking in Minhyun’s current condition. His wrist had been badly sprained, but Seongwoo’s powers had fixed that up along with the black eye and bruised ribs and  his partner looks as good as new, save for looking a little peaky. “I remembered to turn on my tracker when I got there though.”

“Yes, all while letting the rest of us worry you’d get yourself killed multiple times in your career, but go on.” Minhyun sighs, leaning against Seongwoo for support. “Ridiculous.”

“I was worried.”

“You know very well I can handle myself, Seongwoo.”

“I know,” Seongwoo says hastily. The last thing he wants is Minhyun thinking he doesn't trust him and his abilities. “It was reckless, and with our jobs, we can't really afford that. I'm just— I'm glad you're okay.”

Minhyun lifts his head from Seongwoo’s shoulder, staring at him intently. It goes on long enough for Seongwoo to start fidgeting, and why is Minhyun leaning closer—

“Hey Minhyun hyung, Captain Kwon wants to know if…” Daniel trails off when he realizes what he’s just interrupted, laughing nervously when both of them look at him, Seongwoo exasperated and Minhyun amused.

“I better see what the captain wants.” Minhyun gets up, apologetic when Seongwoo whines about the lack of warmth. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s good. Try not to get captured again, Hwang.”

“Try not to do something reckless, Ong.”

It’s only when Minhyun is out of earshot that Daniel turns to Seongwoo, taking the empty seat Minhyun had vacated. “So.”

“I’m pushing you off this chair.”

“I’m hurt.” Daniel pouts, lower lip jutting out. “I just wanted to know if you’ve finally gotten over yourself and your constant denial.”

“I’m not denying anything,” Seongwoo protests. “It’s just… Telling him that needs more work.”

“Knowing you, you’d word vomit all over him and be incredibly dense once he responds positively.”

“ _If_  he responds positively.”  

“I rest my case on the ‘incredibly dense’ part.”

 

 

-

 

 

+1

 

Seongwoo wakes up early the next morning, unable to sleep after last night’s events and settling for showering and getting dressed like a human being. Captain Kwon had given them the week off to recuperate, but the reality that he had come close to losing Minhyun was... Terrifying. It’s cliched and fuck, what if he ruined everything between them by catching feelings?

After a few more minutes of panicking on his couch, he grabs his wallet and his phone before making his way to Minhyun’s apartment, ringing the doorbell.

It dawns on him that he’s not prepared for this at all, doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say.

_So I know we’re supposed to be light and breezy, but I fucked up and I may be sort of in love with you or I'm almost there._

It sounds terrible in his head and a bad idea all around.

“Seongwoo?”

What he doesn’t expect is Minhyun, dressed down in a t-shirt and shorts. “Didn’t Captain Kwon give you the day off?”

“She did,” Seongwoo replies, the corners of his lips turning up a bit.  A bare-faced, squishy cheeks Minhyun is not good for his poor heart. “I just wanted to see you.”

“At eight in the morning?” Minhyun is smiling as well, but there’s a hint of concern in his tone.

“I woke up early… That’s not the point though. I needed to talk to someone.”

“Oh! Okay, come in, sorry I forgot—” Minhyun steps aside to let him in, and Seongwoo enters the apartment, wringing his hands. “What did you want to talk about?”

“About this… Casual-not casual thing between us, the stress from the case and being worried, the new cafe with cute cakes, I don’t know. I thought I could talk about this with just anyone.” Seongwoo rubs his temples, trying to gather his thoughts together. “Then I realized, I wanted to talk about all those things with _you._ ”

“I don’t want to be just casual,” Seongwoo continues, and he might as well tell him. “Screw it, I want to date you because you’re loud and naggy sometimes, but you’re also one of the best people I know. You’re also really cute and I may either want to take you out on a date or to bed. Which I've done— it's just that I want to do both. This is a terrible confession—”

“No, keep going.” Minhyun grins, reaching for Seongwoo’s hands and holding them.

“Well, bottom line is, I want to go on a date with you.” He finishes lamely. “And uh, ask you to be my boyfriend. I'm just. I'm really bad at acknowledging my own feelings.”

“That, I am aware of.” Minhyun pats his hand affectionately. “But just so you know, I really like you too, and I also want to go on dates and be your boyfriend.”

It's Seongwoo’s turn to be shocked, wrenching his hands away from Minhyun. “Wait, what?”

“I wouldn't put up with your mess if I didn't like you.” Minhyun points out. “Plus we spend so much time together, the entire precinct thinks we're already engaged or secretly married.”

“I—I know that— but—” Seongwoo can feel his cheeks turning red because wow, he is. Really dense.

“I almost kissed you last night.”

“...”

“Seongwoo?”

“Well, this is embarrassing.”

“That’s okay, you're cute when you're embarrassed.” Minhyun reaches for his hands again, and this time Seongwoo takes a hold of Minhyun’s hands first, pulling him close for a hug. “Do you want to go for breakfast?”

“It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> MCP - Magical Creatures Police
> 
> Races:  
> Ong - human, but he has healing abilities  
> Minhyun - shapeshifter  
> Daniel - werewolf  
> Jaehwan - wizard  
> Jihoon - demon  
> Woojin - wizard  
> Jisung - fairy
> 
> Also now that reveals have passed, come say [hi](https://twitter.com/ongthecontrary)!


End file.
